


In to the Woods

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, F/M, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: PastIt was summer when the three children went to play in the woods, but two children never came back. Three days later one child was found wandering on the road scratched, bleeding and bruised, his clothing in shreds only his socks untouched but soaked in his friends’ blood. The child was catatonic and spent three years in Providence Park until released to his family.Unable to say what happened to himself and his friend’s people were left wondering. Pity turned to hostility as families whispered about the other missing children never found, accusations flew on the wind and wound themselves through the village, people stopped and stared at the family of the little boy until the family moved far away to another town where there were no woods.Sixteen years later the child now grown is going back to the woods, back to face his fear and demons back to face the truth of what happened during those three days in the summer.





	In to the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story is based loosely upon the book In the Woods by Tana French and Dark Places by Gillian Flynn. Both descent reads, both a bit...disappointing if you ask me. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story.-E

In to the Woods

Past

It was summer when the three children went to play in the woods, but two children never came back. Three days later one child was found wandering on the road scratched, bleeding and bruised, his clothing in shreds only his socks untouched but soaked in his friends’ blood. The child was catatonic and spent three years in Providence Park until released to his family.

Unable to say what happened to himself and his friend’s people were left wondering. Pity turned to hostility as families whispered about the other missing children never found, accusations flew on the wind and wound themselves through the village, people stopped and stared at the family of the little boy until the family moved far away to another town where there were no woods.

Sixteen years later the child now grown is going back to the woods, back to face his fear and demons back to face the truth of what happened during those three days in the summer.

Present

“Jack one of my police contact have reported about missing people in Brecons Beacons.” Gwen said at the weekly staff meeting.

“And why is this a Torchwood matter?” Owen asked nonchalantly. He was bored and hoped Jack would let them go early, but as Gwen insisted on rabbiting on he was getting frustrated. Didn’t the Welshwoman understand if Jack let them go they could get in a quick shag before her boyfriend came home?

“The rift doesn’t reach out that far, at least it never has before.” Tosh amended herself while looking over at Jack.

“Tosh is right, not rift related, not Torchwood related.” Jack said surreptitiously watching Ianto down in the hub sorting and scanning files at his desk. Jack made a mental note to include the younger man in the briefings in the future. Ianto was still on uneven footing with the team from the cyberwoman incident. They are were on uneven footing, Ianto far too quiet and the team still weary.

“Jack? Jack!”

Jack withdrew his eyes and refocused on Gwen.

“So, can I say we will investigate?” Gwen asked again frowning. “It could be an alien after all.”

“Yeah, and it could be a serial killer, not our problem.” Owen said once again.

Jack sat and looked at his team, he knew it was not rift related, as least he was pretty sure, but it could be alien related Jack had to give Gwen that.

“What was the location again Gwen?” Jack asked hoping he would not regret the inquiry.

“Breacon Beacons, it’s a national park, I visited there with my family once when I was young, and it’s really beautiful.” Gwen said excitedly.

Jack sighed, he was going to give in and go investigate something which probably had no connection to aliens or Torchwood. _Who knows maybe it will do us all some good to get out and about._ Jack thinks.

Jack stands up slapping his hands on the table, “Right, Gwen get everyone a copy of the missing person’s report within the hour. All of you familiarize yourself with the case and be back here and ready to leave tomorrow at 7am. Go home and get some rest.”

Owen grumbled about the early time but reflected they were getting off early. He made eye contact with Gwen who gave an imperceptible nod then went to her desk.

Jack made his way down to the hub towards Ianto’s desk. Ianto was still scanning files and then entering them into the database he had created. Jack reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder when he stopped and let his hand drop. They were not there yet, Ianto shied away from any and all physical contact. Jack thinks he would wither away and die without physical touch at least once but preferably several times a day. A supporting hand on their shoulders and hug when needed, and a pat or slap on the back for Owen. But Ianto was different, he always flinched when he saw Jack reaching out to touch him, or tensed up as if he expected the touch to go from soft and caring to violent. And no matter how much or many times Jack would touch Ianto it was always the same, flinch, tense and only when Jack went slow and soft feather touches did Ianto relax.

Jack thinks there was only one time where Ianto had reached out to Jack, actually sough comfort and actually enjoyed being in Jack’s arms, just the one night where Ianto invited Jack back to his home. Ianto left the light on in every room of the house.  Where Jack finally after months of casual flirtation took it to the next level the night spent topping the young man over and over. When they fucked in Ianto’ bed, lights blazing, illuminating the pleasure on their faces. Sure Jack noticed the various scars and thin scratch like marks but Ianto mumbled something about T1, so Jack did not press the matter.  Jack turned and pressed the lamp off, but Ianto, reached across from Jack and snapped it back on. “I sleep with the lights on.”

Jack would have enjoyed exploring Ianto further, grooming him to be his casual sex partner, but then Gwen crashed the party and Jack forgot about Ianto, which he regretted after the lust filled, new shiny haze worn off.

Although he still flirted Ianto had taken a back seat to the hot sexy constable now in their midst. Jack was a bit put out that Gwen and Owen were screwing. It was less than thrilling knowing Gwen would come to him the moment he snapped his fingers. Jack thrived on his and Gwen’s lust and unrequited love connection, but liked the challenge which had diminished the moment she got involved with Owen. He would wind Gwen up just to see that side of her, but hasn’t, so far given in to temptation.

When Jack would remember to flirt with Ianto in hopes of bedding the Welshman he was sad to see that Ianto had not forgotten or forgiven Jack for his casual disregard of him in the past.  They would not be picking up where they left off, Ianto had expressed to Jack. So Jack was left to long for both Gwen and Ianto.

Two months later Ianto was foremost in Jack’s mind as the existence of Lisa became known. There was no more flirting between the two men, and while Ianto’s work was impeccable as always, so no fault there, he was even more quiet around everyone including and especially Jack. Tosh seemed the only one who was able to reach the young man. Jack would find them working side by side and sometimes even talking. Tosh was even able to touch Ianto’s arm without the flinching or tensing. Jack had tried to flirt and compliment Ianto, trying to draw the man out but Ianto just shook his head. Tosh mentioned Ianto was trying to come to terms with Lisa’s death, but refused to be a substitute, although for what Tosh didn’t know, but Jack thinks he did.

“Ianto, could you look in the basement for the camping gear and load it into the SUV, just for the one night, oh and after that head home, pack and get some sleep. We head out tomorrow.” Jack, unable to help himself laid a hand on Ianto’s shoulder in a friendly gesture and almost breathed an audible sigh of relief when Ianto neither flinched nor tensed, but did turn to look at Jack’s hand on his shoulder in confusion. Jack risked a pat then withdrew his hand, not wanting to press his luck.

Ianto stared at his screen for a moment told Jack certainly then made his way down to the basement. Jack watched him go then on a whim decided to follow. He would help Ianto sort out the camping then perhaps they could have dinner together. _Small inroads,_ Jack tells himself, _don’t push too fast or hard, Ianto will come around when he is ready, be patient._ The last instruction would be the hardest one Jack would have to follow.

Jack found Ianto staring in bewilderment at a room crammed full of camping gear, mostly looking like it came from several decades past. The two men picked through various old and mothballed gear when Jack having had enough told Ianto they would stop and pick up some new gear. Ianto salvaged a small propane stove and four sleeping bags, and 1 tent that looked like it had all the appropriate poles.

Jack drove them to the Mountain Warehouse store and like a kid in a candy store began putting things in the trolley that Ianto was pushing. Ianto while on the ride over researched what gear would be appropriate put back most of Jack’s impulse purchases and steered the over excited captain to the tents. Jack picked out 2 more tents, sleeping bag pads then another sleeping bag. When Ianto questioned Jack about the extra bag Jack replied offhand that Ianto would need one too, as he was going. But that the girls could share one tent, Owen would probably want one of his own and he would share his tent with Ianto. In Jack’s exuberance he did not see Ianto freeze. Jack had walked all the way to the checkout talking before he noticed that Ianto was not with him. Jack turned and searched the store. He found their trolley abandoned. Jack paid for his purchases then went to the SUV and pinged Ianto’s phone. He saw Ianto had left the store and was a few blocks away walking home. Jack hopped in the SUV and followed.

He caught up with Ianto and rolled down his window, “Ianto!” Jack yelled.

Ianto kept walking ignoring Jack until Jack saw they were at the end of the block. Tires squealing Jack pressed the accelerator and turned sharp right. Stopping mere inches away from the Welshman.

Ianto looked up in a daze as Jack got out of the car.

“What happened back there?” Jack was almost going to go full ballistic on Ianto but something stopped him, perhaps it was the frightened and haunted look in Ianto’s eyes.

“I can’t go…..not to the Breacons.” Ianto replied. “You don’t need me. I have to stay for Myfanwy and Janet. Someone has to stay to monitor…things. I can’t go.” Ianto said in a rush moving around Jack and the SUV.

Frowning Jack followed, “Ianto, I need you there, we need you there. You are part of the team.”

Jack grabbed Ianto’s arm to slow down to talk but Ianto once again flinched pulling away from Jack. Jack tried not to get angry, he had never hit Ianto, and yes there was a violent clash between the two men during the cyberwoman’s rampage, but both sides were responsible for the altercation. But Jack felt he didn’t deserve Ianto’s constant recoiling and felt his anger build.

“I need everyone on this mission at their best, so you are coming!” Jack folder his arms across his chest, widening his stance.

“I can’t.” Ianto said again his eyes pleading with Jack when words would not come to him. “N-not the woods.”

Had Jack not been so frustrated he might have noticed the terrified look in Ianto’s eyes, the way Ianto hunched trying to make himself smaller.

But Jack was frustrated, he wasn’t going to give Ianto special treatment. “Be ready and at work tomorrow 7am!”

Jack turned leaving Ianto on the street and stomped to the SUV. Jack went back and reclaimed his trolley still with the tents then as an afterthought went and put a few more items in it that Ianto had put away/

7 a.m. the following morning:

Jack’s finger drummed a pattern on the guard rail as he intently watched the cog wheel door for his employees to arrive. The alarm sounds heralding the arrival of both Gwen and Tosh. Neither looked excited about the prospect of spending the night out camping and Jack could not fathom why. What is not to love about spending the night under the starts away from the city?

Owen was next, complaining as usual. Jack could not help notice that not one of them looked like they were going to spend the night in the woods. Tosh was wearing a black skirt and printed top but sensible boots. Gwen was at least wearing jeans, but her thin short sleeve top was not going to be very warm. Owen looked at he always did. The cog wheel rolled back for the last time as Ianto entered. Ianto wore a pair of cargo pants, hoodie, and a long sleeve plaid shirt over a tee shirt and a pair of Doc Marten boots.

Shrugging at the lack of preparedness of his team Jack shouted at them to get ready. Tosh looked at her attire and excused herself. She slipped away to the showers and came back several minutes later in pants and a long sleeve shirt with her long wool overcoat. Gwen decided she would add another shirt and grabbed her leather jacket.

Ianto moved slowly as if in molasses, finally they were on their way.

“So everyone up on the dossier?” Jack asked while driving.

“I did some more digging,” replied Tosh pulling out her PDA. “Turns out people have gone missing for years in the breacons, some under suspicious circumstances, and others through carelessness and not heading weather warning.”

“What kind of suspicious circumstances? And why did you not bring this up yesterday Cooper?” Owen glared at Gwen.

“Well I just, I mean my contact didn’t mention the others.” Gwen replied lamely realizing she should have dug further. It was her project but Tosh had usurped her in the intelligence department.

“There have been suspicious disappearances since the early 60’s. Most notably people go into the woods and never come out, nor is there any sign of them. An average of ten people go missing every year there. Locals think the woods are haunted. Police forces have searched several times failing to find anything. There was one story of interest. Three children went missing sixteen years ago. A week later one of the children was found wandering on the road. He had cuts and abrasions all over his body suggesting torture. His socks were soaked in the blood of the other missing children.”

  
“So what did the kid say that caused it?” Owen asked intrigued despite himself.

“Nothing, the boys was catatonic. He was sent to Providence Park and reminded there for three years. His family moved and changed his name. Because he was a minor all the records were sealed.” Tosh finished.

“But being a brilliant technician that was no problem for you.” Jack smiled and caught Tosh’s eyes in the mirror, making Tosh smile. Jack glanced quickly at Ianto who was staring out the window watching the scenery go by.

“Yeah that is the other funny thing. The sealed records contained only the missing report of the children and their names. All other information about the lone surviving child was missing. Not even the address of new name.”

“Missing?” Jack frowned this was suspicious.

“Yes, someone was trying to hide something. There were references to reports but no reports existed. My best guess was they were not digitalized. I contacted the department and requested the files but it seems like the department had a fire at their storage facility and those files were part of the collateral damage.”

“So somewhere out there is a guy who knows what happened, but we can’t find him. Brilliant.” Owen huffed and sunk into his seat even further.

“We could go to Providence Park see if they have records of the boy.” Gwen said hesitantly.

“A bit late for that isn’t it darling. Considering we are half way to the bloody countryside.” Owen glared at Gwen. Trust the Welshwoman to have not followed through on her “investigation,” now they were going to spend the night in the bloody woods instead of a nice warm bed.

Jack noticed Ianto seemed even more high strung while sitting around the fire, his eyes kept glancing to the woods as if to memorize every detail. He had tuned out the game Gwen was trying to get the others to play, announcing she had last snogged Rhys. Jack felt for Tosh seeing how upset she was that Owen’s was Gwen, who looked ashamed at caught cheating on her boyfriend. When Gwen asked whose Ianto’s was he looked her in the eye and replied, ‘Jack,’ in such an offhand manner it took the others by surprise. Jack was taken aback he had not expected Ianto to say anything, but noticed Gwen looked upset by the answer and wondered if Ianto said his name because of Tosh. Jack had little time to reflect when Owen and Gwen went to get more wood. Jack was just about to ask Ianto to talk when the Welshman’s eyes narrow and he stood up rapidly.

“Someone is in the woods, watching us.”

Neither Jack nor Tosh missed the fear in his voice and both reached for their guns.

On reflection they should have known it wasn’t alien, once the stripped body was found in the woods and the SUV stolen.  

In hindsight Jack reflects, they should have never investigated the village of the damned. Nor should he have sent Tosh and Ianto off to find the SUV. This mission would not be one of Jack’s finer moments in leading the team. The lesson he did learn, was stop trying to be the big bad action hero and play to Gwen’s fantasies about him. It just made things worse all around. He should have played to Ianto’s common sense and kept his team safe and got them home without all the bloodshed.

 

It was the smell Ianto noticed first, death and blood had a particular smell. Ianto and Tosh were the first to be brought into the kitchen, Ianto looking around wildly at the plastic sheets hanging on the wall, the splashes of blood on the floor and dripping from the ceiling. Ianto struggled for a moment before he was shoved forward.

“Move it, meat.” A man shoved Ianto between his shoulder blades, causing him to stumble then right himself.

Tosh was also trembling, these people, no monsters were cannibals and her and Ianto would be on the menu.

Both Ianto and Tosh’s heart shank when they saw Owen and Gwen being brought in with a young man. They would all die, not from an alien attack but from human. Tosh held out hope that Jack was still out there, alive, and fighting, that he would be in time to save them.

The four Torchwood members huddled together, Evan the cannibal leader pulled Ianto behind the counter, the plastic crinkling as he was forced to his knees. Gwen, Tosh and Owen watched in horrific fascination as Evan pulled Ianto’s hair forcing his neck to be exposed.

“Wait.” Helen said as she moved closer, she pulled back on Ianto shirt and looked at the odd birthmark between his neck and shoulder, then gave a gasp of delight.

“Oh Evan, he’s back.” Helen smiled in delight. “I always wondered what happened to you, where you went, and now you have come back.”

Everyone was looking at Ianto wondering what she was talking about, had Ianto betrayed them once again, set this trap for them to fall into?

Then Helen became serious as she grabbed Ianto’s face, “I don’t know how you escaped all those years ago, but you won’t this time. This time you are meat….your little friend, what was her name.” Helen looked at Evan. “ahh yes, Megan. She tasted so good, such sweet meat for a nine year old.” Then Helen laughed.

The blood drained form Ianto’s face as memories came flooding back to him. Megan and Sean, his two best friends, they were all playing in the woods that day, being grabbed by strangers wearing masks made of animal hides and bones. Megan screaming as they bled her, then starting to eat her while she was still alive. The sick bastard circling her like vultures, taking small bites.  Megan crying for her mom, for them to stop, begging them not to hurt her anymore, then silence.  Sean and Ianto were forced to watch tied down in a corner. Sean suffering the same fate and Ianto, escaping.

“You.” Ianto breathed so softly. Sixteen years of nightmares, every scream reminding him of that day. Sixteen years of torment and fear…sixteen years.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen shocked to learn Ianto had been the one child they had been discussing on the way out of town. They had brought Ianto to investigate the missing person’s case. Sixteen years Ianto had escaped being eating and now they were delivering Ianto into his fate, back into the cannibal’s hands.

Tosh still cannot truly say what she saw during those few moments. She had talked to both Owen and Gwen and they were also unsure of what happened. All she can say with certainly is that Ianto had let out a low, animalistic growl that turned into a roar. Then all hell broke loose. Owen said it was probably adrenaline, while Gwen suggested a rage of some sort, _“I’ve seen it happen men have too much to drink and then get angry and charge,”_ but Tosh thought otherwise. Ianto had been tormented and haunted for sixteen years, now finally he has something to fight, something to punch.

Ianto was unsure himself what happened, he only knew that these people were responsible for killing his two best friends, and giving him nightmare for most of his life.  The first nine years of his life were filled with fun, play and exploring the woods, a happy childhood with a happy family. Then his family moved to an estate, where Ianto had to fight on a daily basis in the concrete jungle, he hated the estate with a passion. A rage erupted inside of him, a red mist fell over his eyes and Ianto rose and fought like a demon released from hell. He kicked, screamed and punched anyone who got near him. Evan tried to slice Ianto with a knife but Ianto blocked it earning a gash on his arm and lashed out with his left. Jumping on the man, grabbing anything within reach which happened to be a pickle jar and slammed it against Evan’s head, killing the cannibal instantly. Helen was getting to her feet reaching for the gun when Ianto tackled her next and slammed her head repeatedly against the floor until she stopped moving. Owen and Tosh were yelling at Ianto to untie them, so they could help. More cannibals were coming into the kitchen, two men running for Ianto who had picked up the gun and fired.

There was an empty click, the two cannibals paused then smiled as they drew their knives and headed for Ianto. Still in his rage fueled haze Ianto turned the gun and using it as a cricked bat, hit one man so hard his teeth had flew out of his mouth, causing him to slam into the other man. It didn’t stop there as Ianto brought the gun down again and again until blood and hair was on the butt of the shot gun.

Ianto was panting and shaking, vaguely he could hear someone calling his name, but more men were pouring into the kitchen now, that is when Ianto ran at them bare fisted into the melee, then a rumbling could be heard and the side of kitchen caved in as Jack Harkness arrived on a tractor. Jack shot the two remaining men Ianto was fighting with. Ianto was panting, bleeding and shaken from the fights. His eyes roamed the room looking for anymore threats.

Jack quickly went over and untied his team and giving orders. Gwen and Toshiko were to call in the police, and be mindful of the unconscious constable in the back of the car, he was unconscious but dangerous as he was part of the cannibal. Gwen tried to argue, that she needed to talk to him so she could understand but Jack snapped, telling her to do her job, and make the scene safe. Tosh pulled Gwen out before she could argue more, while Owen had gone to attend to Ianto, shouting over his back, “make sure the fuckers are dead Jack.”

Jack went further into the kitchen and checked the pulses of Evan and Helen, both dead. One cannibal was still alive, barely, and Jack put a bullet in his brain.

Owen meanwhile was checking over Ianto who had gone still, like a puppet with its strings cut. He looked at Owen and said softly, “I couldn’t save them, Megan and Sean…..”

“No Ianto you couldn’t have saved them.” Owen replied gently. He was pretty sure Ianto was going into shock and possibly heading for a nervous breakdown.

“But you saved us Ianto, you saved Tosh, Gwen and me, okay. Remember that, say it, you saved Tosh, Gwen and me. Look at me, Say it Ianto” Owen commanded.

Ianto looked at Owen as if he didn’t know the medic, blinked slowly, and then fainted his body going slack.

“Fuck.” Owen yelled. “Jack!”

Jack came over and saw the damage Ianto had suffered. The gash on his arms bleeding freely causing a river of read down his shirtsleeve. His knuckles bruised and hands bruised and bleeding, three teeth were embedded in Ianto’s right knuckle, his hands so raw they were bleeding and swelling at an alarming rate. Jack could also see defense marks on his upper arms. Ianto had fought hard. Owen commanded Jack to get to the SUV for his medical kit. Knowing that time was precious, did not waste time asking questions and instead ran, past Gwen and Tosh who yelled out questions to Jack as he ran past, to the SUV, returning in a short time with Owen medical bag.

Despite Gwen being a former constable, it was Tosh who directed the police when they arrived. Ianto refused to be taken away in an ambulance, so under the lighting of the SUV and Tosh holding a torch, Owen picked out the teeth in Ianto’s knuckles, disinfected, and then sutured what he could. Gently he wrapped Ianto hands in gauze until it looked like Ianto was wearing white mittens. Despite Ianto’s adamant refusal Owen gave him a painkiller with a light sedative. Between Owen and Tosh they got Ianto into the back seat, where Tosh sat with Ianto his head jerking as he fought with the sedative until finally sleep overcame him. Owen had gone to look for Jack, and found him fighting with Gwen who had wanted to interview the police constable that was part of the cannibal clan. Jack calmly told that he had been taken by police and Jack was not going to call them back just so Gwen could interview the man and to get used to it as, “ _there are somethings that cannot be explained, this is one of those time. Would it matter why they did it? They just did, maybe they enjoyed the taste, who the hell knows Gwen….”_ Gwen looked like she was going to argue more when Owen snapped about his patient needing rest and it was time to be heading back to Cardiff. Jack turned and walked with Owen to the SUV, Gwen mulishly watched, stomping her foot in frustration. She wasn’t going to leave until she got to talk to that constable, even if it took all night. She would get a ride with another policeman if she had to, but she would interview the last cannibal.

Gwen matched up to the first policeman she saw, imperiously stated she was with Torchwood and demanded to be taken to see their prisoner. The constable told her he had been taken to the police station. _“Then I will need a ride.”_

_“Sorry Mama, regulation states no civilians in patrol cars unless under questioning or involvement with a crime.”_

_“But I am part of the crime, I’m a witness!”_ Gwen stated loudly.

_“Yes Mama, but your statement is to be taken tomorrow. Until then I have to ask you to leave.”_

Gwen was about to argue when she saw the lights of the SUV leaving.

“Jack! Wait!” She shouted, moving through the crowd of remaining policemen, but it was too late. The SUV taillights faded into the distance and Gwen furious that Jack had left her, shouted out an obscenity. Several police officers were watching her.

Gwen was asked to leave the scene once again, when Gwen angrily informed them her ride had left, where was she supposed to go. The policeman shrugged, then told Gwen she could wait in the police car for the time being.

The time being was several hours later when Gwen was jolted awake as the car started.  She was stiff and sore from sleeping in an awkward position in the backseat, her clothes and breath smelled something awful. Gwen tried in vain to smooth down her hair and soiled clothes. A thirty minute drive later, she was dropped off in front of the police station. Gwen went inside and once again flashing her credentials asked to speak with the cannibal. The desk sergeant informed her the man had already been processed and taken into custody awaiting to appear in the magistrate’s court and as Gwen was not the defendant’s solicitor, she would not be allowed to see him. Gwen continued to argue until the desk sergeant finally asked her to leave and informed her that Torchwood credential were not some sort of magical pass.

Frustrated Gwen left the police station, then realized she had no phone and went back inside much to the amusement of the desk sergeant. When Gwen asked if she could use the phone the desk sergeant pointed over to a row of pay phones. Sighing she stomped over pulling a few coins out of her pocket.

She called Jack first only to be informed that she would have to find her own way home, the team were out on call. Jack had not even said goodbye before the phone was disconnected. Next she called Rhys who shouted at her for not calling sooner that he was worried. When Gwen asked him to pick her up and exasperated sigh came over the phone. “Gwen, I’m half way to Liverpool, I told this to you yesterday.”

Frustrated and with tears in her eyes she called her mum, who while unable to pick her up, made sure a bus ticket would be available for her at the terminal. Gwen asked for directions then slouched off to the bus station, feeling very low and put out blaming the whole situation on Jack, Rhys and her mum, they all failed her.

A few days later…………evening…….

Gwen sat fiddling with her pen as she watched Ianto at his desk, hands still bandaged but was managing abet slowly to scan in their reports.  Gwen looked around, Owen feet on his desk was playing a game, while Tosh was busy typing away half hidden behind her monitors.

Gwen set her pen down, which clattered too loudly, and strode over to Ianto’s desk. The Welshman looked up at Gwen and raised an eyebrow.

Gwen remained standing, then placing a hand on Ianto’s arm (which Ianto glared at) then smiled, “Ianto, I just wanted to let you know that, if you wanted someone to talk to, you know about what happened when you were younger, or anything for that matter. That I’m here for you. I know from past experience that talking about…trauma, helps. We don’t even have to be at the hub we could go for coffee, how does that sound.”

Ianto stood up, and Gwen took a step back seeing the glint in Ianto’s eye.

“You want me to talk to you about what happened? Three years at Providence Park with drugs I might add and I wouldn’t tell them. What makes you think I would tell you anything?” Ianto took a step towards Gwen, who backed up even further hands raised in supplicating manner.

“I was only trying….” Gwen began. By now, Owen and Tosh were watching and Jack was standing nonchalantly against his door frame.

“To what? Try and interrogate me for your own morbid curiosity? I highly doubt you care for my well being but more that you live and thrive finding out things about people. You have some sort of sick perversion of demanding everyone expose their secrets to you.”

Gwen opened and closed her mouth, “that’s not true I do care…..”

“If you had cared then why didn’t you visit me while I was on suspension? Tosh, Owen and Jack did. Why didn’t you understand I was trying to save my wife Lisa? No answer?” Ianto intense gaze sent Gwen fleeing back to her desk with a mumbled apology.

Ianto turned and went back to his desk and continued to scan in documents, Jack went back to his desk and the faint clattering of key could be heard over by Tosh.

Gwen, red in the face from anger and embarrassment fidgeted at her desk. She waited what she thought was an appropriate amount of time then made her way to Jack’s office and shut the door.

“Jack, I think that Ianto is dangerous. He shouldn’t be working with us. You didn’t see what happened in the kitchen at Breacons, I was there I saw….”

Jack put up his hands to silence Gwen. “I know what you are going to say Gwen, so leave it. Ianto stays. You are angry just because he won’t tell you what happened and pointed out some home truths.”

Gwen pulled back shocked, she had expected support not this, “But Jack….”

“No Gwen. Ianto is right. We are ALL allowed private lives and experiences. Just leave him alone for a while.”

Gwen crossed her arms and stomped her foot, “well you might be happy to work with a mass murderer but I’m not, we don’t know what will set him off, or when he will turn on us! Have you thought about that?”

“Ianto is no mass murderer, justifiable homicide at most. Providing you don’t have plans to slit his throat and make him into mince pie I think that chances of him turning on you are zero.”

Gwen opened her mouth to argue more.

“Not one person here, that includes you Gwen,” Jack says pointing a finger, “are blameless in the death department, or have you forgotten the twelve men who died because of your carelessness.” Jack knew it was a low blow but it had to be dealt with.

“That was an accident!”

“But twelve men did die, accident or not doesn’t change the outcome. You were careless in the field and men died. Owen and Tosh both argued with me that you shouldn’t be in the field, both wanted you retconned and returned to the police.”

Gwen pulled back shocked, how could her friends do that to her…..

“But I kept you on. You have the making of a good field agent Gwen. But remember a few things. We are a small tightknit group we don’t have room for fakes or frauds. We have our secrets and private lives. Don’t make it you mission to ferret them out. Leave well enough alone, because you might not like what you find out.”

The tone in Jack’s voice made Gwen wince. Jack almost pointed out that it wasn’t Ianto that was the mass murderer that Jack had a number of kills under his belt.

“Go home Gwen, get some sleep.” Jack walked over and opened the door, then told the rest of the team they could leave.

Jack left Gwen in his office and went to Ianto’s desk.

“I’ll take you home tonight Ianto.” Jack said picking up Ianto’s jacket to help the Welshman into it.

“Oh, Tosh said she….” Ianto began looking at Tosh for support.

“Nope,” Jack said popping the P. “She picked you up, the least I can do is drive you home.”

Gwen watched the men leave then looked at Owen and Tosh with suspicious eyes. They had wanted her out of Torchwood, well she would show them. She would become the best field agent and second in command!

…………………………………..

Jack drove slowly down the country lane. Ianto lived in a strange out of the way place. How could a country lane be so close to Cardiff was beyond Jack, but here it was. The lane had few lights so Jack drove slowly. Both sides of the road had hedges, some tall some short with breaks in between. You could hear the sound of the ocean on your left and in the distance a faint light from a house.

Ianto explained once when Jack had drove him home that the land was protected from development because of its historical significance. That the smattering of homes were grandfathered in and most passed down into families. Ianto’s grandmother owned the house and when he turned twenty two it went to him.  The houses were on long, wide lots that stretched to the ocean, the road bisected the land. The hedges acted as boundary lines between the dozen of house on the five kilometer lane.

With prompting Jack turned past a tall hedge down a long grass lane. Ianto’s house, a perfect shaped rectangle bungalow sat squatting among a copse of trees, all the lights on.

The house was small and very homie. Two bedroom, a single bathroom on one side the living room and kitchen on the other.

Ianto and Jack walked into the house.

“Thank you for the ride Captain.” Ianto smiled then started turning off lights as he made his way to the bedroom.

 

End…………………….

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
